dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Breeder
Balance when u talk abou baby mounts been balanced i take it u mean the -10 000/0/10 000 bar? :yes that right, baby ones have full +10000 (serenity) and you have to balance it (from -2000 to +2000)in order to raise its madurity. The hard part comes from females because they get random serenety buff (+ numbers) every time they gain a stat and males get aggressive buff (- numbers) every time they gain a stat so working on madurity its a little bit harder because you have to keep them balance (from -2000 to +2000). --Cizagna 15:38, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Location Once you have breeded a couple, does it matter whether they are in the Paddock or in the Shed? --216.224.121.141 17:25, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :The information from other players is still unclear, but from what i have read, the egg will not hatch if is on the paddock, so it requires to be on the Shed, the advice so far is you leave it on the Shed so as soon is ready it will hatch and you will receive the msg that the female turkey has left. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:12, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :You can continue to raise the stats of a female turkey even while she is pregnant; that way she can be ready to breed once she has had her baby. When it is about time for her to give birth, simply place her in the shed and you will get a message that you have a new mount.Kamikazi-Cloud (talk) 16:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Tired ANYONE KNOW HOW THE "TIRED" FEATURE WORKS? How does one lower the 240 Tired Points (when Turkey lays down with ZzZ aboe its head & will no longer train)? Too many rumors, no confirmed info yet... -- 216.180.191.56 :I moved the above comment here after I added the information requested to the main page. --Tmdart 03:18, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Eggs if the female lays an egg she always runs away correct? :yes and no, when the 2 wild dragoturkeys mate, once they have finish the male runs but the female stays after the pregnancy finish the females lays an or multiple egg (that you don't see you only are inform that she left and you go and check the paddlock and will see if you have baby's dragoturkeys or no) and then she runs but the female can miss carried the eggs and you will not get anything as the female run, and no baby was left. Tamed Dragoturkeys will not run from what i have heard.--Cizagna (Talk) 14:07, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :That is correct. A tame turkey is yours to keep and to continue breeding, ride or even sell as you see fit. Kamikazi-Cloud (talk) 16:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Capacities What the heck are capacities for? My dragoturkey says Hardy under the capacities section. Anyone know what it does? :There are many Capacities (6-8, maybe more) and they improve the speed at which DT gains points for certain area. For example if DT is "In Love", it gains points in Love at double speed (or at increased speed, not sure if its doubled). There are capacities to have increased points in Maturity, Stamina, Tiredness and how much XP it gets from the battles. Never saw more then 1 in single DT and dunno if these carry on to its babies too. -- Fogleg 21:16, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Capacities appear almost randomly in babies if none of the ancestors had the capacity before. They do not appear as the dragoturkey matures in level, but rather through heredity and, it appears, genetic mutations. More than 1 can be in a single dragoturkey (I have two with two capacities each) and both can be transferred randomly to babies. Leora 22:52, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Can anyone please explain to me how dragoturkeys can get capacities? :Dont forget to sign your comments. The capacities are random. but once its on the family tree there is a chance to be pass to the next generation. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:33, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Added all I know about the new Cameleone (or null in english) capacity. I have bought the magazine to get one. Someone wrote you can obtain either almond or ginger mounts with it, so I didn't change that. But I am not sure one can really get almonds. All people I heard of got gingers and so do I. Anyone can confirm there are almond cameleone turkeys out there? - Ala 21:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I just saw in the bonta sellroom a Orchid-Ivory mount with the capacity Cameleone. I think all mounts are able to have that ability. Maybe it came with the new update? (date:10-02-09) :Once a capacity is bred into the line, it can turn up anywhere. Obviously, someone bought the original one with the magazine, and bred an Orchid/Ivory from it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:07, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Anyone know which magazine you buy to get the Cameleone dragoturkies? I want it! OfA ♧ 08:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::This one, but no longer available. -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 19:38, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks, guess I'll have to look in game, then. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Can you explain more on if theres any way to get the capacities or is it totally random? I mean for 1st time with no other relatives have it. Also is that the only way to get more xp and does maturity or love or stamina give anything more then just for breeding? :] :Random. Wise doubles the xp a dragoturkey gets, but you can increase it by increasing your wisdom. Maturity means you can ride the dragoturkey. Love and stamina are only for breeding. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) The Cameleon dragoturkeys are very rare to actually breed and get the capacity, of what ive heard of you can not get an almond dragoturkey and you can NOT breed it into the 10th generation Whoever said that the dragoturkey magazine is no longer available is wrong! The magazine can be purchased through the magazine section in the ankama shop page. It costs 47 euros 40 cents. as i said before you an not get an almond dragoturkey and it is on the cover because it was the first dragoturkey ever made! Anybody who has an almond dragoturkey with cameleon capacity is lying. Don't ask me how i know this xD happy to help if anybody has any queries i play on aguabrial, name Distance-Shot Also i just saw my female tame dragoturkey mate with a wild ginger dragoturkey, never knew this could happen, might be useful to put this in guys ;) Incorrect Information The page is nice but there is a TON of incorrect and misleading information on it. First Mount Taming is obtained by exchanging 50 Kaliptus leaves and 50 Kaliptus flowers at the end of Koolish Dungeon. Without mentioning that you're going to have people doing the dungeon without knowing. Under Taming you state maturity needs to be full 1000. Full yes but only almond and ginger mounts have 1000 mautrity. Almond Ginger striped for instance have 2000 max maturity. Golden have 10.000 max. Tiredness. Tiredness will go down from the max of 240 if the mount is placed in the shed, equiped or left in the paddock with the breeding items. The mount does NOT need to be placed into the shed for tiredness to go down. Note that if the mount is equiped you may have to place him in the paddock/shed to actually see the numbers change. (also note it goes down at a rate of 10 points per hr therfore takes 24 hrs to go from 240 to 0) Stamina. To raise stamina the mount must be BALANCED but negetive. This means its balance must be -1999 to -1 NOT -10,000 to 0 as you state. If the balance is -2000 or less (-10,000 to -2000) the mount will not gain stamina. If the balance is 0 or more (0 to 10,000) the mount will not gain stamina. Maturity. To raise maturity the mount must be balanced. Balanced is BETWEEN -2000 and 2000. This means that the balance must be -1999 to 1999. 0 (zero) is NOT balanced. If the balance is 0 (zero) the mount will not gain maturity. If the balance is -2000 (or less) the mount will not gain maturity. If the 2000 (or more) the mount will not gain maturity. Love. To raise love the mount must be balanced but positive. This means its balance must be 1 to 1999 NOT 0 to 10,000 as you state. If the balance is 2000 or more (2000 to 10,000) the mount will not gain love. If the balance is 0 or less (-10,000 to 0) the mount will not gain love. Your notes are both misleading and incorrect. (Males ~ Lighting towers make mounts MORE aggressive with each use) (Females ~ Lighting towers make mounts LESS aggressive with each use) (Females ~ Dragonbutts make mounts MORE serene with each use) (Males ~ Dragonbutts make mounts LESS serene with each use) Using any breeding item can randomly effect balance. Females can gain balance, males can lose balance. RANDOMLY not as you state with each use. This happens with all breeding items not just lightning throwers and dragobutts. Under Breeding you state "In order to Breed a Baby Dragoturkey and make it Rideable you will first need to Tame both a Male and Female mount up to the Fertile state and get the female pregnant." This is incorret. Two wild dragoturkeys will produce a baby that can be ridden once the baby's maturity is raised to full and it's given energy. The way you have stated it would lead one to believe they need to obtain two TAME turkeys and then mate those to get one that can be ridden. The second paragraph is confusing as well...only one person is needed to place the turkeys in a private paddock for mating, where two people are needed to place one turkey each in a public paddock to mate. Also note that placing a fertile dragoturkey into a public paddock can be a recipe for unwanted matings. If it comes into contact with another fertile turkey of the oppisite sex an unwanted mating can occur. 49 hours is the labour period for first generation dragoturkeys only. Every generation after that adds an additional 12 hours to the labour period. I.E. second generation is 61 hours, third is 72 and so on...The female MUST be put into the shed for her to give birth but she does NOT need to be there for the whole labour period. Raising a pregnent dragoturkeys stats back to fertile WHILE she is pregnant is fine and will not harm anything. Wild turkeys return to the wild after either mating for the males or giving birth for the females. Tame turkeys do not run away. I know it was the case early on that turkeys lost energy when changing maps, this is no longer the case. They only lost energy when you mount them. I just tested this again by running 10 maps while mounted in Amakna's Castle and over a dozen maps in Bonta and my mount lost no energy. Energy can be raised using a Manger but it is much faster/easier/cheaper to just feed it. You can feed a mount by draging fish or meat to the saddle shown on your inventioy (just below the pet slot) Mounts can safely be feed one fish (or meat) right after the other without needing to worry about hurting the mount. (NOTE DO NOT feed a mount while you have a pet equiped that can eat the same food you are feeding the mount. i.e. do not feed fish to a mount if you have a bow meow equiped. I know of atleast one bow meow that was killed this way.) Tiredness has nothing to do with being able to ride the mount. Energy is the only thing that affects being able to ride. Tiredness only affects the mounts ability to gain stats for breeding. Most of the info in the section on Ridable Mounts is kind of pointless as there are 11 generations of mount with a total of 67 different colors, all giving different stats. I think I've hit it all...its late and I am tired...I will check this again later to make sure I havent missed anything. Just for the record, as of a few hours ago I have personally breed and raised 13 dragoturkeys. The info I have posted come from both reading all the info I could find and my personal experiance raising these 13 turkeys. Shreloche 11:04, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :You are welcome to correct all that information in the article page, as many was add in the early stages when the update was added and bits where put as they where found and has not been revise, also you could check the mount page that i have work it more, but have not revise it lately. Other way i will do the corrections when i have some time --Cizagna (Talk) 21:57, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :Well now that i had some time to reword the 3 mount pages (Mount, Breeder, Dragonturkey), i have added most of what you are giving here but there are some discrepancies in your information 2 days ago i helped a friend level her Dragon turkey in -4xxx balance bar (aggressive) and it was gaining stamina, so unless you can give us to what generation this rule (-1999 to -1) applies its hard to know. The female and male effects on lighting and dragonbutts are the same as the article one so i dont know where is the misleading info on that part but i have change it to make it clear what it gains. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:41, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :That looks great, it does seem clearer to me. I didnt want to edit it incase there was conflicting info. As far as the balance numbers, i dont get it. I had tested it when i first started beeding a few times and tried it again as i was writing the post. Infact it was a newborn so had no stats and i hit it a few times. I dont know that i've tried any other colors but ginger and almond though. Will run some more tests on striped and gold and let you know what i find. What color were you lvling? Shreloche 08:25, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Ginger is the one i was training, and prior to that i train my personal ginger DT and i went and go aggressive to around 6000 and i was perfectly leveling the stamina, now the thing is that the more aggresive the DT its more the points it gains from the lighting tower, same as love, the more serene is the more it gains from butt things, and its not only tied to the tiredness bar, but that requires lots of raw numbers and im to lazy for that (also dont want to be obtaining the DT) maybe you would like to test it also--Cizagna (Talk) 17:09, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Info to add to article Copy from Imp Village forum here from page 60 to 66 or the 1 and 2 step, i have explained it with the right numbers... and this is only one step the parent have 10 chances each grandparent have 3 chance and each great grandparent have one chance... with a complete tree it will give 50% to the parent 15% to each of the 2 grandparent and 5% to each of the 4 great grandparent. for the following step the influence of the father side and the influence of the motherside are analyzed and you can have 3 results : the influence of the father side the influence of the mother side a combination of the 2 influence. the basic chances of each case are fixed in the database. the chance of the combination is doubled if one of the parent is "genetically proned" there would be a chance that the great grandparents (that are not shown in the tree) are chosen, too, as seen in a few of the trees here. also, the chosen generation on mother's and father's side doesn't have to be the same, i think? yes this is totally right Reproductive mothers give 2-4 babies, regular mothers give 1-3. Let me take a few exemple - if one parent is a wild DT, there is 10 chances that the parent give is influence and this is the only available influence so this will be 10 chance over 10 chance so 100% to be influenced by this wild parents. - if one parent is born from a couple of wild DT, there is 10 chances that the parent give is influence and 3 chances for each of the wild parents (the grandparents)... so there is 16 chances available so the parent influence can come 10/16 and each grand parent 3/16 -if you have a complete tree, you have a total of 20 chance (10 : parent + 2 * (3 : grandparent) + 4 * (1 great grand parent) so each chance correspond to 5% --Cizagna (Talk) 15:07, 2 May 2007 (UTC) How to raise a baby dragoturkey to a mountable what must you do in order to raises a baby dragoturkey to a mountable : You must raise its maturity to maximum. Keep in mind that in order to raise maturity, a mount's mood must be between -2000 and 2000. Aetnaria 17:21, 10 October 2008 (UTC) About "Neutral" Thing and Certificates There's a "Neutral" thing on some mounts. Is it something that the owner can modify as she/he wants, or does it need some conditions or something like that? What are the advantages and disadvantages of it? And, let's say that the owner didn't login for over 20 days, or couldn't ride it cause of expired p2p, etc; does a tame mount return the wild as certificate expires, or is it just related with mounts on sale? --78.182.175.177 11:41, 1 May 2008 (UTC) : I cannot find any "Neutral Thing" you speak of. Certificates that reach 0 days will expire, regardless of whether they are in your bank, in the sellroom, on your inventory or elsewhere. The only thing you can do with them after expiration is exchange them for a characteristic scroll. It happens with both tame and wild turkey certificates. Keeping them in a shed, wandering around a paddock, or equipped is the safe way to go. If you know you are going f2p soon, put them in the shed (not bank) before you do so - f2p characters can't ride mounts anyhow. Aetnaria 17:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::"Neutered" perhaps? Means that it cannot breed. AdventuresOfA[[The Curse of Al Howin|'Pumpkin']]☹☹ 12:44, 3 November 2008 (UTC) What's the benefit of neutering a mount? Yeah, cause I see some are neutered and some aren't. -Goenitz- 18:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Neutering a mount means that no-one can breed from it. So, if you have bred, say, a Plum and Emerald Dragoturkey, you can neuter it to prevent someone else breeding from it and making massive amounts of kamas from the offspring, but you risk lowering your own income, because a neutered turkey is generally worth less than a breedable one. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::so don't neuter if sombody makes tones of kamas good for them it doesn't affecte you in anyway :: ::It does, more supply lowers the prices Mounts not gaining love/stamina despite being balanced? So I recently invested in some mounts to breed. Spent a total of 100kk on a ginger and almond both with love and stamina hovering between 4000 and 7300. Both are balanced but whenever I emote them through public paddocks, the animation activates for the item but the turkey doesn't gain any stamina or love. I'm sure I'm using the right items. The only time I ever see difference is I leave them there and go away for periods of time. This is opposed to the mount I use to own I could emote it through, check it's stats after one item use and see immediate results. Is there something wrong with my turkeys?-- 10:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :How are they balanced? You need to have balance that is not equal to zero, so higher or lower than that (higher for love, lower for stamina). Love is dragobutts, and stamina is lightning throwers, so I assume you have that right. Almond, ginger, and golden mounts don't seem to gain much from breeding items in public paddocks, also. So you may not have noticed the difference. Double check the balance, breeding items, and whether the gain was too small for you to notice. I can't think of any other reasons. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't know that which type of balance mattered. I thought they simply had to be balanced. Perhaps that may be something needed to be added to the main article. Footnote perhaps. My male is about 800 and my female is -400. It explains a bit. But the part about "They don't gain much" doesn't matter. If it shows, it will show as they gain about 15 pts per which would change the values. The values have not changed a single point despite over 50 uses of an item. At first, I thought th items in public had simply run out their duration or whatever but I really don't think that's the case. I'll change their moods to serene for female and aggro for male and try again and repost here. Thanks for pointing that out though. :::Yw, and it does say in the article, I'm sure! Or at least somewhere...not sure where, actually. A golden gains about 3 points, whereas almond gains maybe 10. Never tried ginger. Public paddock items never run out of durability, one more reason to use them. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Not getting points every time I'm training my DT with emotes, and it comes to the item a lot without activing it. Is this normal and what can I do to increase the rate, if anything? --Allenaattori 17:40, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :I think I had add it in the past when i wrote the guide, some one must have remove it... any way there is a chance that the DT react to the contact with the breeding item its not 100% of the cases you will see the activation of the breeding item. so its a matter of keep trying -- ::It looks to be about a 50% chance of activating it. So you will get an activation quite a few times in a row, and then none for a while. There's no way to increase this chance. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) 1.27.0 Public Paddocks Can anyone else confirm that the public paddocks are useless for breeding unless you do the whole emote thing? Since the update, I've left all five of my turkeys in public pads and not one of them have gained a even remote amount of points since. :Since 1.27.0, public paddocks have been broken. This may or may not be fixed soon or later. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Mount xp Its said that "Mounts now gain a static 20%", so the char gain 80% or 100% of xp? I'd thinked about it because if you set to 90%, it means 110%, but the char continues to gain xp. Noah Coil (talk) 04:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Mounts gain 20% "free" xp. You still gain 100% if you set a mount's xp to zero, but they gain 20%. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I still don't get the purpose of mount statistics I'm deciding between two mounts that are Level 100. They both have the same stat bonuses, but they differ on their statistics. They are both neutered. One has Maturity at 10000 and the other stats at 0. The other one has Maturity at 10000, Love at 4500 or so, and stamina at almost 400. How does that difference affect me as a mount rider?---Goenitz- (talk) 22:03, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :If you don't want to breed them, only ride them, then the only stats that matter to you are Energy, Maturity and Tiredness (I think). Energy must be >0 (but can be increase by feeding with fish or kaliptus leaves/flowers), Maturity must be full, and I think Tiredness has to be <240, not sure. Just get the cheaper one. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Tiredness doesn't matter, only energy (which is easily raised by feeding the mount) and maturity (which would already be maxed on a level 100.) In other words, get the cheapest one, there is no difference for a rider. Riding while pregnant There's a rumour on Dark Vad, that if you ride your female while she is pregnant, this lowers your change of getting 3 babies, or even get an miscariage. I think it's bull shit: There's nothing said about an miscarriage on this wiki, and the amount of babies you get is random, 33% change each. But they don't believe me, so could someone verify anything about riding you mount while she's pregnant? Koentjuh1 (talk) 15:15, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : I have never heard this. But then again, I generally keep the pregnant turkeys in my shed just for ease of access when stating them back up. The only riding-associated miscarriage I am aware of is the one where you forget to put your pregnant mount back in the shed within two days once she's due. That will always result in a miscarriage, but isn't at all dependent on her being ridden - simply leaving her in the shed unvisited for that long will do the same thing. I don't know about the even odds for 1 to 3 kids either, though; I suspect it skews towards less. Aetnaria (talk) 21:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : I ride my pregnant turkeys all the time and have never had issue with it. Just a rumor I suspect.Kamikazi-Cloud (talk) 17:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) DELETE THIS?If you do not visit the shed within the next 48 hours once the mother is due, the dragoturkey will miscarry and you will lose the baby. (this changed after the latest update. it won't miscarry anymore Tamed mounts and Wild mounts I was wondering if a tamed mount could run away if breeded with a wild mount? An tame orchid female just disappeared after mating with a wild almond. :I'm sure that's not meant to happen. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Chameleon Page states that the ability Chameleon isn't breedable, and can only be obtained on an Almond or Ginger DT upon buying a comic book. How is it possible that this ability could be found on an Indigo/Crimson mount which I came across in the sellroom? Image below: Does the page need updating on this issue? -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 21:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I believe you misread it, though on reading it over I believe it could do with a rewrite. All the other traits are obtainable randomly just through breeding normal Turkeys. As an example you could start with a small number of Turkeys and after enough breeding you'd eventually get all of the normal capacities, with chameleon it would be impossible to do so. Even after breeding millions of Turkeys you would still have 0 chameleons. In order to get a chameleon the capacity must have been specifically bred, all Turkeys with chameleon coming from the original chameleon Gingers/Almonds given out with the magazine. Galrauch (talk) 22:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I understand it now. So it is obtainable in several DT's, as long as one of the first generation parents have the Chameleon ability? ::-- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 23:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, strictly speaking I've always thought that it's only the parents which make any difference (so if the grandparents were chameleon it would have no effect on the grandchildren if the parents weren't chameleon). That said no one's quite sure entirely whether ancestor's affect the chances of a baby obtaining the characteristic or whether it's just the parents (http://www.impsvillage.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=74084 and subsequent topics on IV are better reading). :::Reading over your post again it seems I might've gone a bit too indepth. As a sort of summary though I'll say that it's certainly possible for chameleon parents to give birth to chameleon children (although it's a low chance) while no one's really sure whether any other ancestor affects the chances of a chameleon baby. Galrauch (talk) 23:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Lowering stats After reading all the stuff I know how to raise Love, Maturity and Stamina. Is there any way to lower it? Maturity never decreases , Love and Stamina will decrease after the mount has made love to another mount ( other then this there is no way of lowering it)Argony (talk) 16:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC)